Hoist the Colors
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: A single child of Cersei's threatens Joffrey's claim to the throne. How is that? Princess Marina Baratheon is the lone trueborn child of Robert and Cersei. Sent to the North, she becomes a part of a family that loves her instead of entangling her in their political machinations. **Revamp of story with same name**
1. Through the Net

**Chapter I: Through the Net**

**A/N: Story overhaul. I know that this has been done before, but I believe I can make it unique. Thank you GilfachGoddess-18 for your beta work. Enjoy the first chapter. Sparky She-Demon **

* * *

Jaime was reminded of the last time his sister was birthing, the blood, her screams, and the lack of circulation reaching his hand. Not once did he flinch from the pain running up his arm uncomfortably, his pain was nothing compared to his sister's. The screams emitted from Cersei were blood curling, but Jaime was her strength. The drunken oaf that was her husband wouldn't be here for her the way her twin was.

"One more push should do it, your Grace," Maester Pycelle was barely heard over Cersei's loud breathing.

Cersei tensed her whole body as she pushed with all of her might until there was a sharp cry that filled the room. She let her body relax as Grand Maester Pycelle stood back with a bloody bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl, your Grace. A strong, healthy girl." Maester Pycelle said, he stood straighter now that the babe was wrapped in a blanket. The babe was handed to the tired mother, who barely held in her gasp at the same time her twin did. The babe had black hair, like Robert's. The first child Cersei had given birth to had also had black hair, named Steffon. The boy was dead due to a fever. The second child Cersei bore had golden hair, much like his father, Jaime.

The babe opened her eyes as she was placed in Cersei's arms, once more the brother and sister both had to hold in their gasps when they saw her stormy blue eyes. This child was Robert's, no one would debate that issue.

This child would be a threat to Joffrey, if she or anyone else found out who their fathers were in truth. Cersei had to accept this child, her eyes locked with Maester Pycelle's, "Marina. Princess Marina Baratheon." She said firmly.

Even though she was Robert's, Cersei felt a fierce protectiveness towards this little girl of hers.

* * *

Several years later…

The halls of the Red Keep were filled with a joyful whistling as Princess Marina skipped through the halls. She was in a good mood, yesterday she had stayed with her cat Pia.

Marina had made a curious discovery yesterday as well. Her cat's stomach was sticking out in a strange manner, and had asked Maester Pycelle what it meant. She'd been quite happy when he told that her cat was going to have kittens!

Marina knew that Pia would be near the kitchens. For some reason, she wanted that as her "nest". Possibly it was because it was warm there and food would be easy to find.

As she approached the room where Pia would be, she heard her nasty older brother in the room, she heard him saying to Pia, "I want to see the kittens, now."

Marina hurried into the room near the kitchen in time to see her brother pull a dagger from its sheath and hold down her beloved cat and slice from neck and downwards.

She let out a horrifying scream the same time as Pia let out a horrible noise. Her brother twisted around to face her with a smirk on his face.

"You killed her! Joffy! You killed Pia!" Marina cried, "I'm going to be King one day, Kings can do as they like." Joffrey sneered. Marina grew angry; she rushed at her brother and whacked him across the face with surprising strength for a five year old girl.

Joffrey went flying in one direction and the dagger went flying in another. She pounced towards Joffrey and punched him square in the face before he grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back forcefully.

Marina shouted at him, "You aren't king yet!"

Joffrey looked as though he was going to threaten his sister further, but Ser Barristan, who had been nearby, rushed in and yanked them both apart. "My Prince, my Princess! Children should not behave like this!" He said sharply. "He killed Pia!" Marina said quickly. "She hit me first!" Joffrey yelled. "You killed Pia." Marina said in a low threatening voice.

Ser Barristan took the child before their parents, both children demanding they were right. "Enough! Joffrey, tell us what happened?" Robert asked, "I only wanted to see the kittens." Joffrey stated, "And Marina?" Robert asked, eyeing the dark haired girl whose eyes were red from crying.

"Joffrey killed Pia. He sliced her open, Father." Marina said, tears streaming down her face.

Cersei cut in and said, "Robert, he was just curious. He wanted to see the kittens."

Robert roared, "Just _curious_? Woman, he just cut up his sister's cat, for no apparent good reason. And he did it _right_ in front of her! Gods, when will you start to restrain him?"

Her mother's green eyes flashed with fire as she started to say, "_Restraint?!_ You talking about restraint? Let me tell you…"

* * *

Ser Barristan turned to Marina and said, "Princess, let me take you to your rooms. You don't need to hear this."

Marina still had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she followed the old knight out of the room. Once they were most of the way down the hall, Ser Barristan picked her up and carried her in his arms the rest of the way and comforted the little girl, before handing Marina to her septa. Elyse already knew what had happened, and would comfort her further.

A few hours later, Robert came to visit his dark haired daughter. He nodded at her septa who said, "Your Majesty. You daughter fell asleep a short time ago."

Robert nodded. Seeing what his _seven year old_ son had done to that cat was horrifying. And what made it worse was that Marina had seen it, and that it had been her cat.

As he went to her room, he heard the rustling of little feet as they ran to the door. Once he opened it, Marina threw herself into her father's arms, crying again. During a break in the tears Robert said, "Your brother is going to be punished, mark my words. I don't know what I'm going to do to him yet, but he will be punished."

Marina slowly stopped sniffling. Robert then said, "What would you like for a new pet, my sweet?"

Marina said, "I want…" she thought for a moment then finished, "I want a dire wolf!" with a smile on her little face.

Robert couldn't help himself. He had to laugh at it. Even his daughter giggled slightly. "I would love to give one to you, Marina, but for the fact that they don't exist anymore. Not even in the North. How about I get you a shepherd dog? They are loyal, but fierce. Would you like that?"

Marina nodded, and further burrowed into her father.

* * *

Three years later…

Marina was turning into a pretty young girl at the age of eight. It was coming time to think of betrothals for her. There was already an interest in Marina. Then again, having a member of the royal family marry into your own was a high honor and a sign of prestige.

Robert went through a list of the houses that would be suitable for his daughter to marry into. Not the Tyrells, they were rank climbing snakes. The Martell's would make sense, given that the crown should try to make amends for what happened during the sack of King's Landing. But sending his favored child to the house that detested the Baratheon name the most was something that he found to be unsettling. The idea of Marina marrying one of her Lannister cousins was also discarded quickly as he found that to be even more distasteful. He would love to marry her into the Arryn family, but keeping her waiting for a child to survive would not be wise, no matter how much Robert loved the idea.

This list was getting smaller and smaller and there was no end in sight. Robert did not want his daughter to be mistreated in whatever marriage he set up for her. Then an idea bloomed in his head: The North.

Ned Stark was one of the best men he knew. And he had a son that was only four years older than Marina. In the North, Marina would not be mistreated, and perhaps she would find happiness up there. What he may have been able to have with Lyanna.

Robert quickly began writing a letter to send by raven to Winterfell. It would be there in three days with good winds and luck.

* * *

Three days and 3000 miles later…

Ned Stark was watching his two oldest boys go at each other with wooden swords when he heard, "Lord Stark." He turned and saw Maester Luwin, who bowed then approached him saying, "There was a raven from Kings Landing, my Lord, with this letter. I believe it is from King Robert himself."

Ned took the letter with a nod and started to read it. "Go get Catelyn. I need to speak to her."

A short time later, both Ned and Cat were in his study with Catelyn having just finished reading the letter herself.

"Well then, shall we agree to his proposal?" Ned's eyes met and held his wife's unblinking ones.

She looked down at the letter, then back at Ned saying, "I don't see why not."

* * *

**A/N 2: What do you guys think of the rewrite? Concrit is welcome. **


	2. To the North

**Chapter II: To the North**

**A/N: Thank you GilfachGoddess-18 for your work! I'd also check out her story, "The Fox Makes Her Move". It's quite good. Enjoy the chapter. Sparky She-Demon**

* * *

Marina Baratheon was nervous. In a little over a week, the 11 year old princess would travel north to Winterfell, to be fostered by Lady Catelyn. When she was old enough, she would marry Robb Stark the oldest son and heir of Ned Stark. He was four years older than her, already 15.

One week later…

Her goodbyes to her family had been varied. Tommen and Myrcella's goodbyes to their big sister had been slightly tearful. Joffrey's goodbye had formal and appropriate (he knew that their father was watching him like a hawk), but he did give her an evil smirk when he finished. Her father had also given her a hug and whispered that she would be safe in the North. Her mother's goodbye had been cold. Then again that pretty much summed up their relationship. Of her four children, Marina knew that her mother loved her least.

Her sworn shield, Ser Hallyn Byrch helped her up into the wheelhouse. Marina was then off, to make her date with destiny.

* * *

She'd been travelling for over two and a half weeks when they arrived at the Twins. Though everyone was polite as was due her position, Marina was very uncomfortable at the castle. Walder Frey was old and creepy.

Shortly before the evening meal, her sworn shield, Ser Hallyn came to her room and said, "I've come to take you down to the dining hall, Princess."

Looking at the towheaded knight, Marina nodded. Even though she knew that nothing would happen to her here, she felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulders upon seeing him.

Noticing his charge's anxiety, Hallyn said,

"It'll be alright Marina. Walder Frey wouldn't dare do anything to a Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. I won't let anything happen to you."

Marina gave him a small smile. What he'd said had lifted her spirits some. Marina would be glad when she left this castle.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair to say the least. Walder Frey had been groping his obscenely young wife right in front of her, along with leering at her. She prayed to the Seven that Robb Stark was nothing like that!

* * *

Once she got back to her rooms for the night, Marina looked around her quarters at the Twins. The furnishings were a bit light for a princess; then again her rooms had been rather spartan back at the Red Keep as well. It had made packing her belongings much easier though. Sitting down on the bed, Marina closed her eyes, picturing her old room in her mind. She sighed, forgoing the illusion in her mind and laid down to rest on her straw bed…

_Marina was in the process of finishing up the packing of her belongings for the trek north. She was 11 now, and would be under Lady Catelyn's tutelage. Marina was hoping that the North would be different when it came to how family's viewed each other. _

_As soon as she finished up, Marina decided to take one last round of the Red Keep, since this would likely be the last time she would be able to for some time to come. _

_As she left her room, Ser Hallyn came up to her and asked, "Where are you going, Princess Marina?"_

_She turned to him saying, "I want to do one more round of the Red Keep before I leave. It's unlikely that I'll be here again for a long time to come."_

_Smiling at his charge he said, "I was planning on doing that myself."_

_With Ser Hallyn following discreetly behind her, Marina wandered all over the Red Keep, committing as much of it to memory as possible. _

_For some reason, Marina found herself near the quarters for the members of the Kingsguard. And near her Uncle Jamie's rooms in particular. The door was slightly ajar so she peeked in. And she saw her mother with her uncle on the bed._

"_What are they doing?"_ _Marina thought. Whatever they were doing, it was most likely wrong. _

_As quietly as she could, Marina ran back to Ser Hallyn. When he asked what had made her run, all she said was that she'd seen what she'd wanted to see there. Soon, they were back on their last round of the Red Keep. _

Marina shook her head as she woke up. She'd been trying to make sense of what she'd seen all those weeks ago. It was confusing.

Just as she was about to think of the matter further, Septa Elyse's voice pierced through the fog of her dreams, saying, "Princess Marina, it's time to get up. We leave at first light."

And with that, Marina's musings on her dreams fled from her mind as she went about the business of getting ready to leave. In 10 more days or so, she would arrive at Winterfell.

* * *

The weather was absolutely frigid the further north they travelled and got even worse as they passed Moat Cailin. Marina was now wearing a woolen dress with a heavy cloak wrapped around her. She disliked the feel of the wool on her skin, it was very itchy.

"It is something that you will have to get used to, Princess." Septa Elyse said when she saw Marina scratching at the wool yet again. To distract her charge from the itchy fabric, Elyse said, "Let's go over your knowledge on the history of the North, Princess."

Knowing that her septa was doing this to distract her, Marina nodded her permission to be quizzed.

Meanwhile outside the carriage, Ser Hallyn listened to the princess being quizzed by her septa. Ever since shortly before they left for the north, Marina had been acting a little strangely. At first, he chalked it up to the fact that she was nervous about meeting her betrothed. Then on the day that they'd left, he noticed a change in her interactions with her mother.

The relationship between his charge and the queen had always been slightly strained. In fact, Septa Elyse had done more mothering of the princess. When he saw her look at her mother for the last time, he saw in her eyes an emotion that he'd never thought to see in Marina's eyes while looking at her mother. That emotion had been fear.

King Robert had given him important letters to give to Lord Stark, concerning some of his daughter's lessons whilst she was under the tutelage of Lady Stark, who he suspected would be less than amused by the idea of the princess getting some sword training.

Hallyn hadn't asked why the King wanted his daughter to have sword lessons, figuring that it wasn't his place to ask such a question.

A few days later, they were on the last night of their trek to Winterfell. Marina was more nervous than ever. When they stopped at an inn for the night and even though the food smelled delicious, Marina could not touch it. She was too nervous to eat.

* * *

The next morning, Marina refused to ride in the carriage house. She wanted to ride into Winterfell on a horse. After a few moments of bickering with her Septa, Marina got her way.

The castle of Winterfell loomed before her, its grey wall climbing high. Marina took a deep breath to steady her nerves and tried to put a smile on her face. The great gate opened revealing the Stark Family standing there, surrounded by their people. Ser Hallyn offered his hand, helping her down off her horse. Lord Stark stepped forward, saying,

"Welcome to Winterfell, Princess."

Marina went through her courtesies as quickly as she could manage. She wanted to get this done and over with as fast as was prudent.

"I am obliged Lord Stark for you to take me in, thank you.'She gave him a nervous smile and curtsied.

As Marina's gaze drifted left Eddard Stark spoke "This is my oldest son, Robb."

"Pleased to meet you Robb," Marina said quickly, giving a swift curtsy and looking away bashfully.

Lady Stark nudged her son, forcing him to reply. "L-l-likewise, Princess Baratheon."

A boy behind her betrothed snickered at Robb's reaction, who must have been Theon Greyjoy. "Shall we go inside?" Lady Stark asked, motioning towards the main door to the keep.

Marina just nodded distantly. Robb's eyes were already distracting her. They reminded her of the ocean the time her uncle Stannis took her out on a warship.

* * *

**A/N 2: She's arrived! What did you all think of her last day in the Red Keep? ;) I love hearing what you all think!**


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter III: Welcome to the Family**

**A/N: Ah another chapter. Thank you GilfachGoddess-18 for your help! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sparky She-Demon**

* * *

"So Stark, you like what you see?" Theon asked during their sparring match.

Since he had been so focused on the matter at hand, Robb stumbled, and Theon won. Robb's reply was,

"She's eleven. The princess is a kid."

Theon's crude reply was, "Yeah, she's a kid now. You've heard the stories about her mother being one the most stunning women in the Seven Kingdoms. Bet she'll be quite the fox when she's older!"

Robb's betrothed, Princess Marina Baratheon, had arrived the week before. Other than the fact that she had the characteristic black hair and blue-grey eyes of the Baratheons, Robb hadn't really formed much of an opinion about the young princess. She seemed to have started developing a bond with Arya, but it was too soon to tell. He would just have to wait and see.

Theon tapped him on his thigh, jolting him from his musings. They began sparing again, the constant clacking of wood against wood reverberated throughout the courtyard.

* * *

The sound of swords clanging pierced Marina's ears as she walked down the hallways towards Arya's room. She would be starting her sword training within the next few days, and she was mostly looking forward to it. She liked watching the boys practicing their sword play, especially Robb. Though Marina would be horrified if he found out just how much she watched!

Knocking on Arya's door she asked, "May I come in?"

Hearing the running of feet, the door opened quickly and Arya dragged Marina into her room. Arya then said, "What took you so long?"

Marina quickly fibbed, "I took the scenic route."

Looking at the princess suspiciously, but dropping it for the time being, Arya asked, "Want to liven things up around here, Marina?" Even though Septa Mordane had told Arya to address Marina by her title, Marina had told Arya that she would prefer to be called by her name only.

The princess asked, "Why do things need livening up around here? I just got here and everything here is new to me."

After a few moments of convincing Marina that it would be a lot of fun to prank Sansa, who the princess thought should lighten up a bit, the two girls began planning.

A few hours later…

"_**ARYA STARK, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"**_

Arya smiled sheepishly at Marina then took off running. Marina listed to Arya's fading footsteps, but they soon stopped. A booming voice echoed down the hall. "And where do you think you are going Arya?" it was Lord Stark. They had been caught.

In the end, it had been a relatively straightforward prank: the rigging of a bucket of water so that it would fall when the next person opened the door. Utilizing Arya's knowledge of Sansa's routine and Marina's knowledge of knots (something her uncle Stannis had taught her) they'd rigged a bucket to dump water on (hopefully) Sansa. Marina didn't even _want_ to consider who else may have been dumped on if it wasn't Sansa.

Marina, since she was involved in the prank, stood up and said,

"Lord Stark, I was involved in the prank as well. It wasn't all Arya. I apologize for my actions, and I will go apologize to Sansa."

As both of the girls apologized to Sansa (Arya sounded slightly less than sincere) Ned thought, _"Instead of a Baratheon getting a Stark into trouble, now it's the reverse."_

* * *

About a month after the Water Bucket incident, Marina had started her sword play lessons, much to Lady Stark's chagrin, but there was no way around a royal decree. Her father wanted Marina to be able to defend herself in an emergency situation.

Ser Rodrik had given her a wooden sword that was weighted as a sabre. For her next nameday, her father would be sending her a real one, provided that she was doing well enough in her lessons.

Marina liked the trousers, shirt, and boots that she'd got to wear for her sword lessons. They were very easy to move around in.

Now that she was done with today's practice, Marina decided to go exploring around Winterfell. She'd been there for over two months, edging up on three. Marina had lost count of how many times she'd gotten lost in that period of time.

"_Where to go today,"_ Marina thought to herself. _"I'll go to the Godswood,"_ she quickly decided.

She meandered her way through the castle. Though a lot smaller and was built more like an actual fortress, than the Red Keep, Winterfell was every bit as serpentine. Marina thought that she had a good enough knowledge of the castle so as not to get lost. She had been born stubborn, at least according to Septa Elyse.

* * *

Marina smiled at the thought of her septa. Elyse had all but raised her from the time she was about three to four years old. It had been Elyse who Marina went to first when she had something exciting to share. Whenever her twit of an older brother had been mean to her, Elyse was the one who comforted her and dried her tears.

Marina brushed the tips of her fingers along the wall as she got closer, before realizing something _very_ inconvenient. She was lost again.

"_Seven Hells, where am I?_" Marina mentally swore. Looking around frantically, the room began to spin around her…

"Marina, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She spun around to face the person addressing her, and her face quickly turned the color of a ripe tomato. It was Robb.

Marina mumbled, "I'm fine. I'm a little lost."

If was even possible, Robb observed that she turned an even more potent shade of red. Deciding not to try and make even more uncomfortable, he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I was looking for the Godswood," was Marina's mumbled.

"You're actually really close, just a few hallways off. I'll show you the way."

Most of the walk was in an awkward silence. Deciding to try something neutral, Robb said, "I heard that you started your sword training, how's it going so far?"

"Not too badly, for it being this early in my training, according to Ser Rodrick that is."

"Maybe you could watch Theon, Jon, and I practice. You could pick up some tips."

Before she could stop herself, Marina said, "I already do. That's one of the reasons why I'm doing as well as I am."

Marina's face turned several different shades of red. "I-I I didn't mean to say that out loud." She quickly mumbled as she turned her head away from Robb.

Robb laughed "It's okay, I've been watching you learn as well." his cheeks flared red as he said this.

Their footsteps came to an abrupt halt as they reached the end of the hallway. Robb opened the door for her and gestured for Marina to go first. He soon followed her outside.

The wood smelt of wet earth, decaying leaves, and fresh air. It felt like home somehow for Marina. "Do you come here often?" asked Marina. "The old religion is so strange to me."

"I come here often enough. Like my father, I come here when I want to think clearly," was Robb's reply.

Marina walked around the Godswood. Here, the rules of the Seven didn't seem to apply. Here, in the North, things were simpler.

She smiled at Robb once she got back to where he was sitting. Marina saw that Ser Hallyn was standing in the doorway watching them.

Slowly they began talking about her sword lessons, gradually becoming more at ease with each other's presence.

* * *

That night, Marina was getting ready for dinner. Septa Elyse would brush her hair. It was one of Marina's favorite things that her septa did for her. It was a comfort and it was a nice maternal thing that Elyse had always done for her. Marina's birth mother barely interacted with her at all.

Just as Elyse was about to start brushing her hair, there was a knock at Marina's door. She called, "Come in."

It was Lady Catelyn. After she came into the room and shot the door, she asked, "I was wondering if you'd like me to brush your hair before dinner. I do it for Sansa all the time. I wouldn't mind brushing yours."

Marina exchanged a look with Septa Elyse before nodding, "I'd like that very much, Lady Catelyn."

Elyse quietly left the room smiling as she did so. It was nice to see Marina getting maternal attention from someone other than her.

Marina and Cat had been talking about many while the older woman was brushing her hair. They'd been talking about her new life at Winterfell and some silly things Robb had done when he was younger.

Marina snorted indelicately and said, "I can't believe he actually did that to Ser Rodrick. Robb put a rat in his bed?"

Cat smiled at the memory. Robb had gotten into a lot of trouble afterwards and as punishment had to help muck the stalls of the horses.

Once again Cat noticed that Marina's hair, though very thick, was quite soft and easy to work with. Shortly before she finished up, Cat said, "Your mother must like working with your hair. It's so thick and soft."

Marina had still been giggling about Robb putting the rat in Ser Rodrick's bed. Once Lady Stark mentioned her mother, she sobered up and broke eye contact with Catelyn.

Noticing this, Catelyn asked, "Marina what's wrong?"

The young princess whispered, "My mother never brushed my hair. It's always been Septa Elyse."

Sensing that this was an uncomfortable subject, Catelyn quickly finished up and told Marina that she would see her at dinner. Giving the princess a smile, she left, silently vowing to ask the septa about the relationship between Marina and the queen.

* * *

Later that night when most of the rest of the castle had gone to bed, Catelyn caught up to Elyse, asking, "Septa Elyse, may I have a word with you? It's about something that happened while I was brushing Marina's hair."

Elyse nodded and said, "What is it you would like to know about, Lady Stark?"

Catelyn told the septa what the princess had said about her relationship with her mother. Lowering her eyes, the old woman said, "I don't mean to speak ill of the queen…"

Seeing her reluctance, Catelyn said, "She won't hear it from me. Please speak your mind."

Gathering the courage to speak of the queen, Elyse started with, "As I'm sure you are aware, Queen Cersei has given the king four legitimate children. She showers her attention on the crown prince. With the younger three, there are varying levels of inattentiveness. With Marina however, it's the worse. Of her four children, the queen loves Marina the least."

Catelyn had figured as much when she'd seen the princess's surprise that someone other than her septa would want to brush her hair. Elyse continued with, "Marina tried so hard to get her mother's attention for years, about six months before she left for Winterfell, she'd all but given up."

Catelyn then vowed that she would make sure that the princess would know a real mother/daughter relationship, even if it was with her.

"Thank you for your candor, Septa Elyse." Catelyn said while dismissing her from the room.

"You are welcome, Lady Stark," was the old woman's reply.

* * *

**A/N 2: The next chapter will be a bit of a time jump. Marina will be 14 and Robb will be 18. The romance will start in earnest. Ideas for this will be welcome. **


	4. Getting Closer

**Chapter IV: Getting Closer**

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write, especially towards the end. As always, thank you GilfachGoddess-18 for your patience and your help. For anyone that is concerned about Marina's sword training, she is not going to wind up a master swordswoman. Just well enough to defend herself in an **_**extreme**_** emergency. Enjoy the update, readers! Sparky She-Demon**

* * *

Robert Baratheon had just finished up reading a letter from the North. Marina was doing really well up there, flourishing under the care of Lady Catelyn.

He could only imagine what his now fourteen year old daughter looked like now. Robert knew that she still had the characteristic black hair and blue eyes of the Baratheons. He also figured that most likely had gotten taller in the past three years.

But what was her face like? Did she still favor her father's side of the family in that regard, or did she get something from her mother's side? Like many, Robert had heard the stories of Lady Joanna Lannister's beauty and kindness. Genna Frey, Marina's great-aunt, had already mentioned that Marina seemed to have inherited the same underlying structure of her maternal grandmother.

If what Genna was saying was true, then Marina would turn out to be quite the beauty.

* * *

Marina bit back a curse as she stuck herself with a sewing needle yet again. Septa Elyse didn't even raise her eyes. She knew that her charge had a basic competence when it came to her stitching; the stitches were always straight and sure. But the princess preferred to have her nose in a book or practicing with her saber.

Elyse had loved watching Marina grow up. From the toddler she'd been when Elyse first met her, to the preteen years, and now she was almost fully grown. It made her choke up a bit.

Marina noticed that her septa was gazing at her with watery eyes. Turning to her, she asked, "Elyse, what's the matter?"

Elyse looked at her charge, whose concern for her was coming off her like ocean waves. "It's nothing, Marina. Just a little dust in my eyes," was the septa's reply. Changing the subject quickly, Elyse asked, "So what are you and Robb planning on doing together today?"

Marina's smile lit up her entire face. Not a day went by where she and Robb didn't do something together. Whether it was horseback riding, playing chess, practicing swordplay, or just simply talking for hours it seemed.

"Today we were going to go riding in the Wolfswood, I believe." As Marina spoke there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Robb. He smiled at her asking, "Are you ready to leave?"

Marina smiled back, saying, "Just give me a bit, I'll meet you down by the stables."

Elyse watched as the princess hurried around getting clothes more suitable for riding on. Marina and Robb had gotten a lot more comfortable around each other in the past few years. They had become very good friends, despite their age difference.

* * *

They'd been out riding for a few hours. Ser Hallyn was following them at a discreet distance, far enough away to not hear what was being said, but close enough that if something happened, he could come to their aid quickly. The reason that they'd been out there so long was to get out of the way of the preparations for Arya's nameday feast. Marina asked, "Robb what did you get for Arya?"

His reply was, "I got her a bow for her to practice her archery. Though I'm not going to give it to her at the feast as I don't think that my mother would be too amused with me giving Arya that in public!"

Marina snorted. Lady Stark had been waging a war to make Arya more ladylike. It was one that the princess could tell that Arya was winning more often than not.

"Do you think that your mother is ever going to give up on turning Arya into a "lady"?" Marina asked while rolling her eyes.

"Nope," Robb replied. He continued asking, "What did _you_ get for Arya, Marina?"

Marina smirked while saying, "Like you Robb, it's a gift that I can't give in front of your lady mother. I'm planning on giving Arya some basic swordplay lessons, in secret of course."

As Robb was about to reply, Ser Hallyn rode up and said, "My Lord, your Highness. It's probably time that we started heading back to the castle. You both need to get ready for the feast."

They both turned around their horses and raced them back to the stables. Robb and Marina got there at roughly the same time.

"See you at the feast." Said Robb.

"Don't worry. You will." Marina replied. Smirking, she knew that the silvery blue dress she had ordered made was finished, and that Robb would be absolutely stunned.

* * *

From her seat next to Robb, Marina watched as Lord Stark raised his glass in toast. "Here's to my beautiful daughter Arya, who turns eleven today! May the Gods bless her." Everyone in the room cheered at the Lord's toast and drank with him.

Marina set her glass down and looked over at Arya, who was blushing crimson at the toast from her father. Marina smiled at Arya, who swiftly smiled back at her, but as Lady Stark tried talking to her daughter, she began eating.

Robb, on the other hand, couldn't believe his eyes. When Marina had walked in that _dress_, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. Once she sat down next to him, the princess had teased him that she'd never _seen_ anyone's eyes widen that much or someone's jaw drop in the manner that his had. Marina was fully aware of how the dress had affected him.

The dress truly showed off her eyes, making them seem even more blue than usual.

"_Her eyes aren't the only thing that dress accentuates."_ Robb thought ruefully. Theon had been eying Marina's figure wolfishly until he'd glared at him. The Iron Islander only grinned at Robb's possessiveness.

* * *

A few hours later after a lot of feasting and dancing, Marina was tired and politely excused herself from the dining hall. A short time later, Catelyn noticed that Arya, despite her younger daughter's best efforts, was showing signs of being tired. Catching Robb's eyes, she motioned towards the drowsing Arya with a tilt of her head. Nodding his understanding, Robb lightly shook Arya's shoulder and then picked her up.

After Robb left Arya in her rooms, the little wilding child perked up. It seemed that her ruse had worked. She wanted to know what Robb had gotten her, since he didn't give her anything at the feast. Arya figured that it must have been something that their mother wouldn't approve of. She quickly left her room in search of her older brother.

Her mother _definitely_ wouldn't approve of what Marina had said she was going to be giving her as her gift. The princess had said that she would be giving Arya some basic sword lessons. Arya couldn't wait for them to start.

As she got closer to his rooms, Arya heard two people whispering softly to each other. Immediately Arya slowed down, and pressed herself against the wall so as not to give away her position.

Slowly, Arya inched towards the corner where the two people were talking. Peeking her head around, she got a surprise. It was Robb and Marina and they were _kissing_!

Immediately making her disgust known, Arya said, "Eww, gross. What are you two doing?"

That certainly got their attention with Robb saying, after he disengaged from Marina's mouth, "Arya, what are you doing here?"

Arya replied, "I could ask you the same thing Robb." Turning to Marina, Arya also said, "I thought that _you_ were tired and were getting ready to go to bed!"

Marina, who was quite embarrassed at having been caught and had turned the same shade of red that Arya had earlier at Lord Stark's toast, replied sheepishly, "I guess I got a little distracted."

"That's understatement if I've ever heard one," Arya said while rolling her eyes. Robb cleared his throat "Anyway, Arya I thought you went to bed?"

Arya gave him a look that said 'Remember who you are talking to?'  
Robb sighed "You want your gift don't you?" Arya nodded and smiled excitedly.

* * *

**A/N 2: The next chapter will be the start of being concurrent with the events of the books. I'm also planning on a rating jump to M for the wedding chapter, which will be in chapter 6. What do you guys think of that? SSD**


	5. King's Arrival and Terror Tactics

**Chapter V: King's Arrival and Terror Tactics **

**A/N: The events in this story will now start to run right alongside those of the first book. Recognized dialogue is from both the book and show. This was a big chapter to write. Thank you GilfachGoddes-18 for your beta help. Every moment of writing it was fun. I hope you all enjoy reading the chapter as much as I did writing it! SSD**

* * *

Bran had been climbing again. Only this time he came with news. Today would be the day that Marina would see her family from the south for the first time in nearly five years.

"Are you nervous?" came a question from the doorway. It was her soon to be husband Robb.

Marina finished straightening her dress before saying, "Yes. I haven't seen them in five years. I can only imagine how much Tommen and Myrcella have grown."

"And the rest of your family?" Robb prompted.

Marina stopped for a moment. Most of her family was difficult for her to talk about. So she started with the easier ones to talk about.

"I really am looking forward to seeing my father again. Unlike my mother, he paid as much attention to me as he could. Despite the fact that I am the second eldest, I am my father's favorite. It's probably because I'm the only one of his legitimate children with his Baratheon coloring and personality, though more subdued."

Robb nodded at that. He'd tried to imagine Marina with blonde hair and green eyes that her other three siblings were reported to have. He couldn't picture her with anything but her black hair and blue grey eyes.

"My father's brothers are a study in contrasts. My uncle Renly is greatly loved by the people, and is truly made for a life at court. My uncle Stannis… is a complicated man. By far he is much more able a leader than Renly. I've heard my father say a time or two that Stannis is the one that should have been king."

Ser Hallyn poked his head into the room, nodded at Robb, and then said, "Your Highness, it's time to head down to the courtyard."

"I'll be down Ser Hallyn. Just give me a moment," was Marina's reply as she got her thick fur cloak on, with some help from Robb.

As they were walking towards the courtyard, Robb queried, "What about your mother's family? I don't recall you talking about them very much."

Marina said softly, "I don't talk about them very much because I'm not that comfortable around them, save my Uncle Tyrion. My relationship with my mother has always been strained, and Jamie pretty much has ignored me. There's also my great-aunt Genna, who I also feel relatively comfortable with being around."

By this point they'd arrived in the courtyard. Marina took her place beside her betrothed and waited for the arrival to begin.

Robb could feel Marina's anxiety coming off her like waves. From what little she had told him, her relationship with the Queen had always been strained. As the standards were coming in, Robb could feel her flinch at the sight of the Lannister crimson and gold, though Marina calmed when she saw the Baratheon gold and black.

Squeezing her hand, Robb smiled at her. Marina smiled her thanks as they knelt down to receive her father, the King.

* * *

Robert had seen the small comforting gesture that Ned's eldest son had given to Marina. It seemed that sending Marina to the North had been the best thing that could have happened to her.

It would also be obvious even to a blind man; that Robb and his daughter had fallen in love. He was happy for her good fortune in that regard.

When her father said to Lord Stark, "You got fat," Marina barely kept herself from snickering. Mercifully, all her father's old friend did was nod down at the king's not inconsiderable girth.

Her father let out a booming laugh at that statement. Immediately the tension in the yard eased. Looking further down the line, he saw Marina and said, "Marina. You look just like your grandmother, save your coloring."

"Thank you, Father," was Marina's reply with a curtsy.

To Robb he said, "You're a lucky man, young Stark."

"I'm becoming aware of that, your Grace," Robb replied.

After he finished greeting the rest of the Stark family, he turned to Ned and said, "Take me to your crypts. I wish to pay my respects."

Cersei cut in saying, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

All her father did was say, "Ned" and started his way to the crypts.

Lord Stark paused briefly, not wanting to ignore his friend but at the same time not anger the queen, chose following his old friend down to crypts.

Shortly after her mother and Lady Catelyn exchanged a look, Arya piped up, "Where's the Imp?"

Now Marina noticed that her favorite relative on her mother's side was visibly absent. The queen said to her twin brother, "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast."

The Kingslayer quickly left in search of his younger brother.

* * *

Once the major formalities were over, Marina returned to her rooms. A short time later, Tommen and Myrcella burst in and nearly knocked their older sister over in their joy at seeing her.

After Tommen and Myrcella were there for nearly three hours catching up with Marina, they left to start to get ready for the welcome feast.

Unfortunately, before Marina could start to get ready, her horse's ass of an older brother barged into her rooms without being invited in. Standing up, Marina said, "Nice to see you again, dear brother" with some sarcasm.

Not one to be outdone, Joffrey sneered, "I can't tell if that's just fat or the fact that you and Robb Stark have been spending too much time together."

Marina turned ashen at what her brother was implying. He'd always been a jackass, but this was on a whole new level. Her color started to return.

"So, my _dear sister_; which one is it?" Joffrey asked, thinking that he'd won.

Marina replied, very calmly and slowly, so that Joffrey could not misunderstand her, "I am a Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. I will be marrying the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in two days time. The next time you say something like that to me, I will punch you from here to Sunspear. Leave my room, now."

After her brother left in a huff, Marina let out a breath of relief. She'd done it! Allowing herself a few moments of celebration, the princess called out, "Septa Elyse, you can come in now."

The septa came in with a smirk on her face and said, "Well done, your highness!"

They then began the preparations of getting dressed for the welcome feast.

* * *

The following morning, Marina was woken up by something licking her face. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was one of the direwolf pups that had been found after the beheading of the deserter from the Night's Watch.

_Marina was giving her best mask of stone to the outside world, while inside all she wanted to do was throw up. She knew that these were the rules. If you deserted the Night's Watch, you were a walking dead man. It had been thought that Marina needed to see death. _

_This had been Marina's first time seeing a deserter's beheading as well as Bran's. As she'd fixed the strap on her horse's saddle, a hand came down on her shoulder. It was Robb. _

"_You did well," he said as he helped her up into her saddle. Marina nodded her thanks. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth just yet. _

_When they were about halfway back to Winterfell, Marina noticed that the others had stopped. Turning to Ser Hallyn, she asked, "What is it?"_

"_I don't know your Highness. You may want to dismount if you want to find out more."_

_At that Marina motioned for him to help her down off her horse. She came forward towards where the men were, and saw a dead, decomposing stag. Theon said shortly after she arrived, "What do you think it was, a mountain lion?"_

_Lord Stark's reply was, "There are no mountain lions in these woods."_

_Upon seeing a trail of blood, Lord Stark, Jory, and Ser Rodrik drew their swords and followed it towards a stream. Upon seeing the huge wolf, Theon said, "It's a freak."_

_Ned's reply was, "It's a direwolf."Noticing that the missing part of the antler from the dead stag was in the side of the direwolf, he said, "Tough old beast."_

_Robb spoke, saying, "There are no direwolves south of the wall."_

"_Now there are five. Want to hold it?" Jon asked Bran as he handed the ten year old one of the puppies. _

_As Bran adjusted his hold on the puppy, he asked, "Where will they go? Their mother's dead."_

_Ser Rodrick answered the question first saying, "They don't belong down here."_

"_Better a quick death, they won't last without their mother," was Lord Stark's reply._

_Quickly acting upon this new information, Theon drew his dagger and said, "Alright, give it here" while taking the pup from Bran who quickly yelled "No!"_

"_Put away your blade," said Robb, sounding and standing like the Lord of Winterfell he would be. _

"_I take orders from your father, not you" Theon retorted._

"_Please Father!" Bran begged._

"_I'm sorry Bran," was Ned's reply before Jon cut in saying, "Lord Stark. There are five pups: One for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."_

_Everyone looked to Ned, waiting for what he'd say next, as it would likely decide the fate of the pups. Marina was holding her breath. She hadn't gone down there, as she would likely trip up in her skirts._

_Making his final decision, Ned stated, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."_

_Jon then handed two of the pups to Robb, who handed them to Theon then taking the remaining two pups. Bran asked Jon, "What about you?"_

"_I'm not a Stark. Get on" was his reply._

_They made their way further up before Jon heard some more whimpering. _

_Robb asked, "What is it?"_

_Jon knelt down and picked up a pup that had crawled away. Unlike the others, this one had fur of pure white._

"_Ah the runt of the litter; that one's yours Snow." Theon jabbed. _

_Once they got back up to where the horses were, Robb asked Marina, "Want to hold one?" Marina nodded as he handed her one, and the pup promptly began licking her face, making her giggle. Robb grinned at that._

_Of course Theon had to ruin the moment by saying, "Alright lovebirds, wait till we get back. Then you can have some fun!" _

Marina, as she'd come more too, began petting the pup. Elyse came in and queried, "Which one is that, your Highness?"

Marina looked at the pup for a minute before saying, "Its Robb's. His name is Grey Wind."

Elyse came over, and then said while she was scratching Grey Wind behind the ears, "The boys are practicing swordplay in the yard. Perhaps you'd like to watch?"

Marina gave her septa a look that said, "Of course I want to watch!" The princess began to search for clothes that would be suitable for watching Robb in particular.

* * *

Unfortunately, she had to make a stop by where the other women and girls would be sewing. Sewing bored Marina out of her skull.

At least Arya would be there, which would make the activity much more interesting, as she would have someone to talk to.

About an hour into the sewing, Marina had about had enough. Getting Arya's attention, Marina nodded towards the door as she put down her sewing. Smiling, Arya put down her sewing as well.

As they both got up to leave, Septa Mordane asked, "Arya where do you think you are going?"

Marina cut in saying, "I've invited Arya to join me in watching our brothers in the practice yard."

Since Septa Mordane couldn't really overrule a princess, much less the one who would be marrying Robb tomorrow afternoon, the girls left without much fuss.

They went to the main vantage point where they would have the best view of the practice yard. Jon was already there along with Ghost. Noticing that he had company, he teased, "Shouldn't you two be practicing your stitches?"

Marina replied, "I got bored, so I left and brought Arya along with me. We wanted to see them fight."

Both of the girls got comfortable. To both Arya's and Marina's disappointment, it was the younger boys sparring at the moment.

"How does my younger brother fare?" Marina asked Jon.

"He's not doing as bad as he could be doing, though probably not as good as you hope he's doing. Prince Tommen has potential to become better."

By the appearance of the two boys, they'd been going at it a while. Arya asked Jon, "Why aren't you down in the yard?" Marina knew why, but let him answer the question.

Jon gave Arya a sardonic smile saying, "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes. Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords."

"Oh," was Arya's only reply.

They continued watching for a bit, before Jon said to Arya, "You see Prince Joffrey?"

Neither of the girls had really been paying attention to the Crown Prince. Upon noticing him, Arya saw that he was surrounded by men she did not recognize wearing Baratheon and Lannister livery. There were a few older men amongst them; more than likely knights.

"Look at the arms on his surcoat," Jon suggested.

Arya looked. An elaborate shield had been embroidered on the prince's padded surcoat. No doubt the needlework was fine. The arms were divided down the middle; on one side was the crowned Baratheon stag, on the other side was a Lannister lion.

"That's some excellent needlework. My mother has always been a skilled sewer," Marina commented.

"The Lannisters are proud," Jon observed. "You'd think that the royal sigil would be enough for the prince but no. He makes his mother's House equal in honor to the king's. No offense intended, Marina," Jon added at the end.

"None taken, Jon," was Marina replied dryly.

Before Marina could say anything else, Arya cut in saying, "The woman is important too!"

Jon chuckled before saying, "Perhaps you should do the same thing little sister. Wed Tully to Stark in your arms."

Marina snickered at that mental image.

"A wolf with a fish in its mouth?" It made Arya laugh. "That would look silly. Besides, if a girl can't fight, why should she have a coat of arms?"

Jon shrugged. "Girls get the arms but not the swords. Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I did not make the rules."

Arya knew that in Marina's case, she'd been given a saber which had been named Moonrise. Perhaps exceptions were made for princesses.

* * *

There was a shout from the courtyard. Prince Tommen was rolling around in the dust, trying and failing miserably to get up. He looked like a turtle with all of the padding he had on. Bran was standing over him with a raised wooden sword, ready to start whacking him again, once he got back up on his feet again. The men began laughing.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out as he gave the young prince a hand and yanked him back up to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." Looking around, the knight asked, "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

Robb, though already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward eagerly saying, "Gladly."

Marina smiled. She loved watching Robb train with his sword.

Her brother moved slowly into the sunlight, his hair shining like molten gold. Joffrey looked bored. He said, "This is a game for children Ser Rodrik."

Theon gave a sudden bark of laughter before saying sardonically, "You are children."

"Robb may be a child, but _I_ am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

Joffrey looked at him before saying, "Oh I'm terrified. You're _so_ much older." Some of the Lannister men present laughed.

"Joffrey truly is a little shit," Jon said while frowning at the scene playing out below them.

"He's always been that way," Marina said.

"I want live steel" Prince Joffrey demanded.

"Done!" said Robb excitedly. "You'll be sorry!"

"Live steel is too dangerous. I will allow you tourney swords, with blunted edges" Said Ser Rodrik.

Turning on Ser Rodrik, Robb said, "Let me do it. I can beat him."

"Then do it with a tourney blade," said the master at arms.

"Come and see me when you're older, Stark," Joffrey sneered, "If you're not _too_ old." The Lannister men were laughing.

Robb's curses rang throughout the yard. Theon seized Robb's arm to try and keep him away from the prince. Joffrey, who didn't know when to stop, said, "I'm surprised you haven't already been at my sister, Northman."

At that, Robb broke free of Theon's grip, and rained down a number of hits on the Crown Prince. They were not soft hits, meant for training purposes, Marina noticed. These were hard hits that would most certainly leave bruises on Joffrey's fair skin.

In less than a minute, Robb had Joffrey on the ground. He had truly shown that the crown prince was an ineffective swordsman at best.

Theon cut in saying, "Your highness, perhaps you should take sword lessons from your sister and take up needlework. Leave the swordplay to her!"

Joffrey sneered and got up, trying to walk away in a dignified manner. He failed miserably.

* * *

That night as Marina was getting ready for bed, she thought about the events of the day. Joffrey again had been a horse's ass. Only this time he had made the mistake of pissing off someone who could give him a good beating and get away with it under the guise of a training match. And boy had Robb given him a good beating. It had been glorious to watch. She'd especially loved Theon's comment; it had made her, Jon, and Arya laugh.

"_I wonder if he actually meant it?"_ Marina thought. It was hard to get a bead on what the Iron Islander was thinking.

Robb had defended her honor. He'd gotten into a _lot_ of trouble from both his mother and hers. Marina suspected that Joffrey had given their mother a _very_ different version of the events in the practice yard.

Marina noticed that her hands were shaking as she helped Septa Elyse take the pins out of her hair.

As Marina's hair finally tumbled free from the last pin, her door slammed open. It was her mother. "Leave now." Cersei gestured towards the Septa.

Before the door had even shut behind Septa Elyse, Cersei started "Do you know what your precious 'betrothed' did to your brother?!"

Deciding that remaining calm was the best policy, Marina said, "Yes, I do know. I was there when it happened. Joffrey was baiting Robb."

Ignoring the statement her daughter made, Cersei said, "I guess it show how he'll treat you tomorrow night."

Deciding that she'd played calm enough, Marina shot back, "How dare you assume how Robb treats me?"

Cersei replied, "Men behave differently in public than they do in the bedroom, my obsidian haired daughter."

* * *

Soon after the queen had dismissed her from the princesses' rooms, Elyse knew that she needed to find Lady Stark and quickly. The queen was likely terrorizing Marina about her wedding night and someone needed to interrupt Cersei before it went too far. Lady Stark would be able to do that without getting into too much trouble with the queen. A plausible lie needed to be figured out.

Once Elyse got to the Great Hall, mercifully she found Lady Stark in there putting the finishing touches on the plans for the wedding feast tomorrow night with Maester Luwin.

Once she was finished, Catelyn noticed that the Septa was there and was waiting for a chance to talk to her. Going over to where Elyse was she asked, "What is it Septa Elyse?"

The older woman looked around, making sure that no one was within earshot, then whispered, "I was just thrown out of Marina's rooms by the Queen. I believe that she intends to scare her daughter about tomorrow night. I can't really put a stop to it for a number of reasons. I was hoping that…" Elyse trailed off.

Catelyn finished what the septa had been asking her, "You were hoping that maybe I could put a stop to what the queen is doing?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elyse said, "Yes, that's exactly what I was hoping you could do for me, since I'm not in much of a position to do that."

"I'll figure something out to distract the queen from Marina. Don't worry."

Catelyn quickly started to make her way to Marina's rooms. Hopefully she'd get there in time before the queen completely scared the young woman Catelyn had come to see as one of her own daughters.

As she got to Marina's door, Catelyn heard the queen say, "And with Northman you don't really know what to expect from them and what they'll want from you."

At that, Catelyn opened the door saying, "And what do _you _know about bedding a Northman, your Grace?"

* * *

Marina breathed a soft sigh of relief. It looked like she was getting rescued from this conversation from the Seven Hells.

Before the Queen could get in another word to Marina, Lady Stark said, "I believe that your son, the Crown Prince was looking for you. Perhaps you should tend to him?"

Glaring at Catelyn for interrupting her "talk" with her oldest daughter, but really couldn't ignore it without looking bad, the queen swept from the room, skirts swishing along the floor.

As soon as the door closed again, Catelyn took a look at Marina. Her face was the color of the setting sun. The princess moved back to her bedroom table, picking up her brush and began attacking the snarls in her hair.

Going at a particularly stubborn snarl, Marina said, "Thank you Lady Stark. That conversation was turning into a nightmare for me."

Moving towards her and taking the brush from the princess, Catelyn said with a soothing tone in her voice, "It's alright. Septa Elyse came to me right away. Once I was told, I got here as fast as I could."

There were a few minutes of silence as Catelyn brushed her hair. Breaking the silence in a small voice, Marina asked, "What _will_ tomorrow night be like?"

"It is scary at first and will hurt for a short time. But after that, it can be fun."

"Fun?" The princess asked.

"Yes, yes it can be fun." After that, Catelyn finished up and Septa Elyse came back in. The old septa silently nodded her thanks.

They all needed their sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

**A/N 2: The next chapter is the wedding and the wedding night. Naturally, this will up the rating to M. Oh and go read GilfachGoddess-18's story The Fox Makes Her Move. SSD **


	6. Bound Together

**Chapter VI: Bound Together**

**A/N: The chapter everyone has been waiting for: Robb and Marina's wedding. Many thanks go to GilfachGoddess-18 who has been a very good beta. The chapter got too long, so I'm splitting this chapter in two chapters. SSD**

* * *

The following morning, Marina was awakened to a sudden dip in her bed and jump. Blearily, she opened her eyes and asked, "Who's there?"

"Today's the day you become my sister!" Arya exclaimed happily. Nymeria, sensing her mistress's joy, yipped excitedly.

Arya's excitement was infectious. Marina quickly got out of bed as Arya yelled to the door, "She's awake!"

At that, it seemed as if all of the women in Winterfell descended upon Marina's room. Her mother, Lady Stark, Sansa, Septa Elyse, and several handmaidens were all there. Sansa's direwolf, Lady was also in the room.

It was the beginning of what Marina knew would be a very long day.

* * *

A few hours later…

Ned was on his way to Robb's quarters to wake him up. It was time for him to start getting ready for his wedding. Given the amount of ale that his eldest had imbibed last night, Robb would definitely be hung over.

Sure enough, Robb was still sound asleep and snoring lightly. Theon and Jon had come up with an idea as to how to wake Robb up: Dump a bucket of ice cold water on him, which would be a surefire way to get Robb to wake up!

"Robb get up." Ned said in a commanding tone that usually worked when it came to waking his son up. All Robb did was grumble in his sleep and turn over to the other side of the bed.

Nodding to Jon and Theon, they proceeded to pick up their water buckets and throw the water on Robb.

Once he woke up, Robb promptly began yelling at Theon saying, "Greyjoy, I'm going to shove a sword so far into you, that no one will ever find it! And that'll be just the beginning of the torture I'm going to inflict on you for this! Jon, I don't even know what I'm going to do to you yet!"

After several more threats against both Jon and Theon's physical integrity, Ned cut in saying, "Now that you're up Robb, we need to get some food into you. It'll help chase away the aftereffects of the hangover. After you eat, then you'll start to get ready for your wedding."

At the mention of the wedding, Robb quickly got out of bed. It was a little too quickly though, as he had to sit back down on the bed to make it through the dizzy spell.

"What was I thinking, drinking all of that ale?" Robb groaned. Ned smiled slightly at the statement.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Marina's room, there was still much bustling about. Unfortunately, when one of Cersei's maids had stepped on Nymeria's tail, Lady Stark had told her daughters to take the direwolves from the room. Neither girl had been happy, but surprisingly both had obeyed their mother without an argument.

Marina had just put on her wedding dress. With help from Lady Catelyn, she had overseen the making of it. The dress was fairly simple yet elegant, because even though she was a southern princess, Marina was a Northern bride. With its cotton underskirts and silk overdress embroidered with silver and pine green flowers along the sleeves and bust. It had a cerulean under bust with a neckline that plunged to the tops of her breasts. Her gold and black maiden's cloak, once she put it on, would be held in place by a silver clasp shaped like a stag.

There was a knock on the door, and she called out, "Who is it?"

"There's not anything that I shouldn't see going on in there, is it?" said the all too familiar voice. Smiling, Marina called out, "You can come in, Uncle Tyrion."

The smile that had been on Marina's face since Arya had waked her up had gotten even bigger when her favorite uncle came into the room. He had been the one that had taught her how to read and would answer most of the questions she'd pestered him with.

Looking her up and down he said, "The Marina Baratheon I knew was a young girl the last time I saw her. Who is this lovely creature that stands before me now on her wedding day?"

Blushing slightly at his praise, Marina said, "Thank you uncle Tyrion."

Cersei then cut in saying rather sweetly, "Dear brother, even you should know that this is considered bad luck for a man to be in here."

"Actually my dear sister, it's only bad luck for the _groom_ to see the bride before the wedding. It says nothing about uncles coming into see her. In fact I do have a good reason for being here. I decided to give Marina her wedding gift a little early. Sarah, you may come in now," Tyrion said lightly.

Marina looked up as a girl only slightly younger than herself walk into the room. She had hazel eyes and hair that was somewhere in between blonde and light brown. Bobbing a curtsy, the girl said, "Pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

Nodding at the formal greeting, Marina then asked, "Tell me, what is your full name? You don't have to worry about it."

"My name is Rose Hill, your Highness. Your Lord Uncle chose me to be a new handmaiden for you."

So she was a highborn bastard. Hill was the name used for children in that situation in the area around Casterly Rock. Chances were that she and Marina were related in some way.

"I look forward to the chance to find out more from you, Rose," Marina smiled kindly. No doubt the poor girl was nervous.

"And I am sure Marina is very thankful to her little uncle." Spoke Cersei "Now why don't you scamper off and find someone else to bother, little brother."

Tyrion gave Cersei a mocking bow, smiled at his niece, then left the room.

"Rose, if you are to be my daughter's servant, fetch that box over there for me." Cersei gestured to a box sitting on a chest of clothes with the wine glass in her right hand. Rose looked nervously over to Marina who smiled at her giving her the 'go ahead'. "Quickly now!" Cersei demanded.

Bowing to the Queen, Rose rushed across the room, grabbed the box then nearly thrust it into Cersei's face. "Have you sense girl?" The Queen asked before snatching the box from the maidservant's shaking hands.

Cersei waved her wineglass at Sarah. "Come here Marina, I have a gift for you."

Lady Stark nudged the Princess forward towards her mother. Marina went and sat down on the couch next to Cersei. She opened the box held out to her and gasped. Inside sat a tiara. A row of diamonds ringed the bottom before curling upwards into an intricate pattern of vines and roses. "It's beautiful" whispered Marina.

"Here, let me put it on for you." Cersei lifted the tiara from its resting place and set it upon Marina's arranged hair. "There, my daughter, now you truly look the Princess you are."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Robb's room he had just finished up getting dressed. All of the items were new except for his black boots. His tunic was white and his cloak grey, the colors of House Stark. The breeches that he was now wearing were of black leather.

Robb was nervous. He could only imagine just how nervous Marina herself was. They'd planned a way around the public bedding ceremony, and it was simple: Get out of the Great Hall once everyone was so drunk they wouldn't notice them leaving.

There was a brief lapse in the conversation when it was just Robb and his father in the room. Taking advantage of the short amount of time they had, Ned cut in saying, "You and Marina are planning on leaving the feast in order to dodge the public bedding." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

Gathering up his courage, Robb said, "Yes father, we are going to sneak away."

Before they could discuss the matter further, a servant came in, inclined his head then said, "Lord Stark. The king is causing a bit of a ruckus…"

At that Ned left. But not before giving Robb a look that said, "Good luck."

* * *

In what seemed to be no time at all, it was time for the wedding to start. Instead of in a sept, it would be held in the Godswood. Cersei, the blonde nuisance that Jon Arryn had seen fit to bind Robert to was less than thrilled with the fact that wedding ceremony would be taking place outside.

Robert looked his now 16 year old daughter, the second eldest and the only one of his trueborn children to have his black hair and blue-gray eyes. Though he would never forget the love he'd lost, when Robert looked at Marina there was something about her that reminded him of what it was like to be happy.

Marina had truly blossomed in the North. He could see that plain as day. Though he suspected that there had been some awkward moments early on between Marina and Robb, there was no sign of that awkwardness now.

"How do I look father?" His eldest daughter asked him somewhat nervously.

He looked at her, in her wedding dress, her gold and black Baratheon maiden's cloak and the tiara on her head. It was a family heirloom that was passed from oldest daughter to oldest daughter to wear on their wedding days.

"You look beautiful Marina. Now let us get this ceremony done," Robert said as a signal came from Lady Stark.

* * *

Tradition stated that the father of the bride would walk his daughter up the sept and would give her to her future husband and let the septon do his work. Northern weddings were no different in that regard, but they would not swear their love before some supposedly "godly" septon as in the south, they would swear before the weirwood tree in Winterfell.

Marina's heart was beating so quickly that she felt that it would fall out of her chest. She was quite nervous. There were so many people here watching her. What if she did something wrong? The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself in front of the lords of the North and even worse, her older brother, who would never let her hear the end of it!

Deciding to ignore the audience for the moment, Marina focused on her intended. She looked him over. Right now, Robb looked every inch his twenty years. As they got up there, her father handed her over to Robb with a nod before going over to stand by her mother. Robb took her hand in his and smiled in earnest.

"Thank you, your highnesses, my lords and ladies, for coming." Lord Stark said. After finishing with the pleasantries, he said loudly, "If anyone has problems regarding this match, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

There was a brief period of silence. Marina's heart was in her throat while she waited to see if anyone _did_ object to their match. When no one voiced such an objection, Lord Stark motioned to them to turn around and kneel.

As the couple turned around and knelt before the tree, Lord Stark began the ceremony saying, "I, Eddard of House Stark, Warden of the North, see these two hearts bound together as one in the eyes of the Old Gods and the noble men of the North." Lord Eddard looked to Robb and gave a subtle nod.

Robb unfastened the Maiden's Cloak, not fumbling at all when he removed it from Marina's shoulders. He then put the cloak with the Stark colors. She was now under his protection. And he would defend her with his last breath.

With their fingers still intertwined, they turned back to Lord Stark who tied their wrists together saying, "What the gods bind together today, no man can tear apart. Say the words," he commanded as he stepped away.

With that part of the wedding done, Robb and Marina turned to face each other. This was going to be the face she would see when she woke up in the mornings and the last thing she would see when she went to bed at night. He would be her children's father, something Marina looked forward to seeing, since she had a feeling that Robb would be a fantastic father. They would give each other comfort. She took in his face and though he was no longer smiling, his river-blue eyes conveyed his joy. It seemed that they could communicate now with their eyes.

Together they said the words that they'd been practicing to say to each other at this moment, "My beloved is mine and I am theirs. Until the day breaks and the shadows flee forever. With this kiss, I pledge my love, devotion, and loyalty."

As their lips touched, a rousing cheer rose from the crowd. But Robb and Marina didn't hear it. Right now, they were the only two people in the world that mattered at that moment.

* * *

Hand in hand Rob and Marina walked back down the aisle created by people. Broad smiles were on the newlywed's faces while their families clapped and cheered loudly around them. As they reentered Winterfell Marina tripped over a loose stone. Robb caught her before she fell more than a couple inches. They looked at each other and giggled.

Before they even entered the great hall the smell of roast beef, pheasant, honeyed mead, and many other delicious scents drifted out of the kitchens. Marina knew she would not be able to eat much if any of it though. She was still too nervous and excited. Next to her however she heard Robb's stomach growl with hunger.

"You're seriously hungry? I'm too nervous to eat!" Marina said to Robb as they sat down.

"Trust me. I'm hungry enough to eat a herd of cows," Robb replied as everyone else began to file into the Great Hall. A short time later, the feast began.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later…

The feast was in full swing and most everyone was well into their cups. Soon, he and Marina would make their break for his… no _their_ room. Thankfully, King Robert was behaving himself, relatively anyway.

Marina had been dancing so much she'd barely had time to eat. She'd danced with him, both of their fathers, Ser Hallyn, her uncle Tyrion, and pretty much anyone else who'd asked.

Of course that horse's ass of a crown prince had to come up to him that moment and say, "Try not to enjoy the bedding _too_ much, Stark." Before Robb could say anything that could've gotten him into serious trouble, Marina came up to him and laid a hand on his arm, calming him down. Turning to Joffrey, she said, "So good of you to express your congratulations to me and my husband, dear brother. I need to steal him away for another dance."

Moving back out onto the dance floor, Robb said to Marina, "Thank you. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to your brother. Probably would've thrown him out of the hall."

"That would not have gone over well with my mother. Joffrey's always been her golden boy; he gets away with pretty much anything. Until you gave him that good beating after he called my honor into question." Marina smiled at the memory of watching her now husband give her jackass of a brother a beating.

Bending his head slightly so that his mouth was at her ear, Robb whispered, "We'll probably be leaving soon. You'll leave first. I'll follow you about fifteen minutes after you leave. I'll meet you in my room."

Marina nodded. They were going to try and make a break for it. Now they would be sitting down to get some more food into them before turning in for the night.

A short while later, Marina excused herself politely and started to make her way out of the Great Hall and towards Robb's room. On her way out, she noticed that both her father and Uncle Tyrion were watching her. When they gave her a simple nod, Marina quickly made her way out of the hall, relatively unnoticed. She went into Robb's room and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Robb left the hall. On his way out he noticed that his parents were watching him leave. It probably hadn't escaped their notice that Marina had left earlier. When they gave him a nod, Robb left the hall quickly.

Robb could walk through the halls with his eyes closed, and right now he felt as though he was in a dream. Outside the door to his-their room, he paused, only for a moment, but it was a long moment.

He knew as soon as he stepped into their room, nothing would be the same again. He took a deep breath before stepping into the room. Marina sat in the chair beside his table and she had jumped when he entered the room. He silently closed the door and turned back to Marina.

* * *

**A/N 2: Mwahaha! The end, for the moment. ;)**


	7. Lover's Meeting

**Chapter VII: Lover's Meeting**

**A/N: Okay, this is what you all have been waiting for: Robb and Marina's wedding night. I'm aware that I was evil in splitting the chapter in two, leaving you all chomping on the bit. Well here it is. Many thanks to GilfachGoddess-18 and nina-hany. They know what they did. Tgus story is now rated M for a reason. Enjoy the chapter! **

**P.S- I apologize for the repetition, I thought that I'd caught it all. There should be no more repeats. SSD**

* * *

She stood from the chair quickly, Robb looked her over, her Stark cloak hung over the back of the chair neatly and the tiara she had worn for the wedding ceremony was placed on a bedside table. Her hair was out of its beautifully arranged design and was down her back.

Robb crossed to her and gently took her hands in his. "Are you nervous?" Robb asked, his hands covering hers easily. "Of course I am," she answered, her stormy eyes found his before she hastily looked down, Robb dropped one of her hands and placed two fingers under her chin and lifted so he looked into her eyes before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'm nervous too." He said quietly.

Before Marina could help herself, she let out a shy giggle. She bit her lip, "Do you mind helping me undress?" She asked looking up to him with doe eyes, flushing a deep ruby red and biting her lip. Robb hid his smile well, his eyes darkening in lust before he replied, "Um, y-yes of course."he cleared his throat lightly, feeling his breeches tightening under his cloak.

He dropped her other hand and stepped around to her back. He swept her hair to the side, with his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her neck she shivers lightly with shaking shoulders.

Meanwhile Robb stared rather stupidly at the complicated maze of lacings and ties at the back of her dress. After a few seconds of staring at the milky skin of her neck Robb cleared his throat and whispered awkwardly to Marina "how exactly can I help you get out of this blasted death trap love!"Marina giggled as she started instructing Robb on how to unlace her,and with her melodic voice guiding him, he started getting around the lacings untying them one after the other pulling them from the dress Marina's milky skin revealing bit by bit both their breathing becoming more heavy by the minute, Robb slowly leans down kissing her neck going further down her spine, with his tongue coming out every so often teasing her.

She gasps feeling Robb's lips on her skin, she moans breathily "Robb, please my wolf don't make me wait for it" she whines ever so softly feeling him chuckle lovingly planting a few last kisses on her spine, his stubble scratching her soft skin as he finishes unraveling the death trap, , he slowly kisses up all the way to her neck and behind her ear with his hands wandering to her shoulders slowly sliding the dress down her dainty freckled shoulders his fingers trailing down her arms as the dress swiftly swooshes down to the ground revealing the bare expanses of her milky beautiful skin, she inhales sharply at the sudden reveal of her body to the cold air meanwhile Robb walks from behind her now facing her with his mouth slightly ajar as he stands barely a foot away from her drinking her form in, "You look…beautiful Marina, an angel. My angel" Robb whispers softly with a grin from ear to ear as he tilts her face up, Marina looks up to him with a flushed face and innocent eyes "I do believe you're extremely overdressed milord" she grins bashfully with a musical giggle.

Robb laughs loudly swiping Marina off her feet and closer to the bed tossing her on it as they both giggle and laugh like children, their laughter ebbing away as Robb's eyes drink in her naked form sprawled out on _His_ bed, _His_ Marina, his _Wife_. Slowly Robb unclasps his cloak swiftly followed by him unlacing his shirt eager for his skin and marina's to meet for the first time in a method different than kissing and holding hands, and just as his shirt drops to the floor with a soft thud Marina gets on her knees on the bed staring at her husband's naked chest trailing her hands up to his shoulders and back down just above his breeches feeling the large bulge underneath questing fingers.

* * *

The bedchambers filled with the sounds of their panting as Marina's breast heave under Robb's lips and touches as his hand reaches the soft hairs at the apex of her godly shaped thighs, Marina squeaks loudly and giggles airily at the feel of Robb's sensational touch her nails digging into his shoulders as her body starts to tingle going into overdrive feeling Robb's hardness lying on her thigh."ROBB!" Marina yells loudly in passion as Robb slides a finger into her wetness preparing her for his girth, her pants filling his ears and going through his head right down to his crotch, his lips rapidly finding hers as they collide in passion stifling each other's sounds of passion, unable to handle it anymore once her hips start moving with his finger, Robb pulls out from her raising his finger to his mouth licking at it tasting his sweet lover "my sweet rain you taste just as beautiful as you look, sound, and feel "he moans to her softly as she whines for him" Robb may the gods damn you if you don't get into me this instant" Marina growls digging her nails into the skin on his back leaving red crescents in their midst, looking sharply at him with her hair sprawled around her face on the furs like a dark halo encasing her pearl beauty. He stares into her eyes, his own eyes dark, deep pools of desire mirroring Marina's taking his manhood into his hand rubbing himself slowly leaning down and planting his lips on Marina's as he thrusts deep into her sensing her maidenhood tear for him with his mouth over hers trying to sooth the pain and stifle her scream of pain. The pain slowly ebbs away as Marina wraps her thighs around Robb's waist rocking her waist against him he takes that as a sign to move, he slowly does exactly that rocking softly into Marina's warm wet caver their pleasured moans mixing together in the warmth of their room, their bodies getting warm weather that happened from their passion or the fire going on just behind them and the heavy furs underneath their bodies-the very same ones each of them had a hand clutched in-they didn't know, nor did they care. Both Robb and Marina just knew at the same moment that they were both complete as he thrust faster and faster into her the sturdy bed shaking underneath their vigorous actions, Marina pulls her lips away from Robb's as she feels a coil starting to tighten in her lower belly "Robb I'm close love plea..aah" she starts to say cut in the middle of her sentence as Robb bits down on her shoulder giving one strong thrust pushing both of them past the point of no return as he groans her name loudly filling the room coupled with her screams, knowing that in the whole castle, those who hadn't noticed their absence it would most certainly be noticed now.

Robb drops onto Marina as they both pant trying to catch their breath as if having just ended a long horse ride, their lips attaching back as they kiss leisurely basking in the aftermath of their passion. Robb silently asked Marina if she was alright. At her nod, Robb withdrew from her and then pulled Marina into his arms. They fell asleep in this manner, forgetting everything else but each other.

* * *

**A/N 2: So... what did you guys think? Go read GilfachGoddess-18's story The Fox Makes Her Move and c0llapsing97's story Ruined. Both are quite good! SSD**


	8. Changing Winds

**Chapter VIII: Changing Winds**

**A/N: Many thanks to GilfachGoddess-18 for her beta help. Now, for a view of things going on in other parts of Westeros. Enjoy the chapter! SSD**

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. That Red Woman was staring and smiling at him again. Something about her did _not_ sit right with Davos Seaworth. She was just unnatural. He fumbled with the small letter in his hands as Stannis invited him in. "A raven from Winterfell has arrived, my Lord Stannis."

Stannis took the letter and read it quickly. "What is the news from Winterfell, my Lord?" Davos asked.

"Ned Stark is now Hand of the King, Marina and Robb Stark are now married, and the king is returning South." Stannis read further down the letter before continuing, "And it seems that the second youngest Stark boy, Brandon took a fall while climbing."

Davos was silent for a few moments. Things were going on around Dragonstone. Ravens were coming and going at all hours of the day and night. Stannis was contacting what bannermen he had. Men had been gathering at Dragonstone for days, starting their training almost the moment they arrived. Stannis was preparing for a war. But why? The realm was at peace.

Knowing that Stannis was a man that appreciated straight talking, Davos asked, "Are you preparing for war, my Lord?"

"Yes, I am." Pausing for a moment, Stannis asked, "Have you ever noticed Davos that out of the king's reportedly legitimate children, only _one_ of them having the Baratheon look?"

Davos thought for a moment. Though he hadn't met any of the king's legitimate children, he had heard about them. Only the oldest girl, Marina had the usual Baratheon look, with black hair and blue eyes. The other three favored their mother, with their blonde hair and green eyes. Deciding to make his reply, Davos said,

"I have heard talk that only one of your brother's legitimate children has his looks. What of it?" Noticing that Stannis's face had darkened considerably, he said, "I take it that there is something afoot with the other three?"

Taking a deep breath, Stannis said with barely restrained anger, "My brother has been cuckolded by the queen. The three that favor their mother are bastards born of incest with her brother, the Kingslayer."

Shocked, Davos asked, "Are you sure, my Lord?"

"I'm positive. I've seen some of my brother's own bastards, along with my niece. All of them have two things in common: They were fathered by my brother and they all have the Baratheon look."

Turning back to gaze into the flames, Stannis continued with, "I'm glad that Marina is in the North. The Starks won't allow anyone to harm her."

* * *

It had been a week since the King and his new Hand left for the south. Winterfell seemed quieter now; the walls seemed to echo more when someone broke the silence. With Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya, Jon Snow, and much of the general population around the castle gone, Marina found herself spending more time with Lady Stark and Bran, hoping for his recovery. She was unaccustomed still to the amount of alone time she had with her husband. Her husband, it had scarcely been more than a week since the wedding. It was hard to believe. Already she had taken over some of the duties as Lady of Winterfell while Lady Catelyn grieved, prayed, and attended to Bran. He still hadn't woken up.

Marina was on her way to the library when a hand reached out and pulled her into an alcove. It was Robb.

Before she could say anything more, Robb dove in and kissed her.

This was not the first time he'd done this. The day after the king and the entourage left, Robb had actively ambushed her in the library. They'd nearly had sex right then and there, were it not for Theon walking in on them. Naturally, he had been predictably lewd.

After a few moments of kissing, Robb pulled back so they could get their breath back. He noticed that Marina had a worried look on her face. Concerned, he asked, "What is it Marina?"

After a few moments to think it over, Marina murmured, "I worry for both Arya and Sansa."

"There's no need to be concerned for their safety, Marina," Robb started but Marina cut in saying, "It's not their physical safety I worry about. It's their emotional safety that concerns me. Sansa has already convinced herself she's in love with my brother and thinks he's the golden prince of her dreams." Marina took another breath before continuing, "I tried to warn her about my brother but she wouldn't listen. I don't like the way he looks at her, like a piece of meat."

Robb nodded in agreement. He'd seen how Sansa was looking at Joffrey already. And he didn't like how Joffrey looked at his sister, like she was a prize mare.

As a way to distract herself from thinking any further on her brother, Marina turned to Robb and asked, "Why don't we play some chess? We haven't played in a while."

He could tell that Marina was no longer in the mood for sex. There would be time for that later.

* * *

Later that night, Robb and Marina were discussing supplies for the coming winter. Just as they finished up, a guard came up to them saying, "My lord, my lady, there's a fire in the stables."

Robb turned to Marina and said, "I have to go and check that out. Why don't you go and see my mother and Bran?" With a quick kiss on the lips, Robb left with the guard.

"_Something is not right._" Marina thought. Just for good measure, Marina brought Moonrise. She hoped she wouldn't need it!

Once she got to Bran's room, Marina could hear that there was a scuffle going on. Rushing forward, she opened up the door and was stunned. There was an assassin in Bran's room and Catelyn was fending him off with her bare hands! It was obvious that the man had been sent to kill Bran, but why? Bran was an innocent child.

Not stopping to think anymore, Marina rushed in, drawing her sword. The sound of the steel being drawn got the man's attention. Turning from Bran and Lady Stark, whose hands were bleeding, he said with a sneer, "Princess Marina. I was told that if I was able to kill you as well, I'd get a bonus."

"You can try." Marina said coldly. Using the greater range she had with her saber, Marina knocked the dagger out of his hands as he came at her, sending him back a bit. Not thinking any further, Marina slashed his throat. He bled out quickly.

Marina looked at the sword, which was covered in blood. Then she looked at the assassin who'd nearly killed Bran and Lady Stark. He'd also said that once he was finished with them, he was going to have gone after her.

Causing death wasn't something to be made light of, even if it was in self-defense.

A short time later, Robb arrived. He took in the scene quickly. His mother needed to see Maester Luewin to bandage her hands. Marina's face was completely ashen. She was holding Moonrise in a death grip, with blood slowly dripping off of it.

* * *

**A/N 2: What did you guys think?**


End file.
